


Hot Chocolate

by staticbees



Series: Failure AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Failure AU, Gen, Hot Chocolate, So yeah, also church isn't in this because reasons, also hot chocolate looks a lot like coffee, leonard doesn't though, part of the Failure AU, so does carolina, texas likes sweet things, with lots of sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: Immediately, a wave of hot air hit her, accompanied by a strangely sweet scent. “Tex!” Caboose called joyfully. “We’re making hot chocolate!”





	

Tex kept her head down as she strode down a familiar route, letting muscle memory take over. Rain streamed down her visor in streaks of blurriness, and the air smelled like cigarette smoke and grass. 

 

The worn stone walls of a large canyon rose above her, and she headed towards a metal structure on the far side. As she approached, the faint sounds of an argument drifted out from inside. She pulled her armored boots out of sticky mud with a grimace of distaste, and ducked into the entrance. 

 

Immediately, a wave of hot air hit her, accompanied by a strangely sweet scent. 

 

“Tex!” Caboose called joyfully. “We’re making hot chocolate!”

 

_“Mom?” Carolina asked, her voice hopeful. “Can we make hot chocolate?”_

_“Why don’t you ask your dad? I’m sure he’d love to.”_

_“But he’s busy…”_

_She sighed. “He’s always busy. I’m going to have a talk with him about that. Alright, we can make hot chocolate, but only if you promise to do your homework afterward.”_

_“I will,” she promised, her voice sincere._

 

“Well, we’re trying to,” Tucker muttered, “But _someone_ put in six cups of sugar instead of three and a half, so…”

 

“That was you. You put in six cups of sugar. Why would you do that, Tucker?” Caboose asked quickly. 

 

“I didn’t do it, dipshit. That was all you, and now our hot cocoa is going to taste way too sweet.”

 

“It’s fine,” she called out. “I like it sweet.”

 

“Really?” Tucker asked, sounding surprised. “Out of all the people in this canyon, I would’ve thought you’d like yours the bitterest.”

 

_“Allison, why is this coffee sweet?!”_

_“Oh, sorry, Leonard. That’s…” She peered over at the steaming mug, and stifled a laugh. “Haha, that’s the hot cocoa.”_

_“You made hot chocolate?”_

_“Yeah, with Lina. She’s been begging to make some for days, haven’t you noticed?”_

_“I’ve been… busy. Sorry. ...why is this so damned sweet, though?”_

_“We like it that way.”_

_He made a face. “Is ‘your way’ with five cups of sugar?”_

_“Six.”_

_He put the mug down, and stood up, closing his laptop. “I’m going to go make myself some more coffee._ Without _sugar.”_

 

“And why would you think that?” she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

 

“Uh, no reason,” he replied. “Caboose, stop- no! That doesn’t go there!”

 

“…do you need help, Tucker?”

 

He paused. “Yeah, kinda. What, you know how to make hot chocolate?”

 

“Yes. Why would you assume I didn’t?”

 

“....come on, I’ll show you where we keep the ingredients.”


End file.
